Breaking dawn sex scene
by twilightmamaof3
Summary: this is just getting more into the first time bella and edward had sex at isle esme. Very explicit but romantic. this is what i think happend. I DONT OWN TWILIGHT SM DOES IM JUST A SICK MINDED 21 YEAR OLD!


1st sex scene (breaking dawn) (re-written)

**I half smiled, then raised myfree hand-it dint tremble now- and placed it over his heart. White on white; we matched, for once , he shudderd the tiniest bit at my warm touch. His breath came regular now.**

**"I promised we would try," he wisperd, suddenly tense. "If....if i do something wrong, if i hurt you, you must tell me at once."**

**I nodded solemnly, keeping my eyes on his. I took another step through the waves and leaned my head against his chest.**

**"Don't be afraid," I murmured, "we belong together."**

**I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it.**

**His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was alive wire.**

**"Forever," he agreed, and then he pulled us gently into deeper water**......

......The water was high enough to cover my breast. Edward began kissing down my neck still holding me tightly. His lips brushed my shoulder and down to my breasts his tongue gently carresing my nipples. I felt something hard against my thigh. In a blink of an eye edwrds arms had me cradled he started running onto the beach to the large house, kicking the door open.

When we reached the room. He gently tossed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. Slowly but yet so intence he pulled away looking into my eyes so deeply he couldve seen to my soul. "Its ok please dont stop" i wisperd. He carresed my body with his hands, trying to keep controll. He kissed my forhead traveling down to my ear lobe. I could hear him breathing become faster. As his face meltedwith fear that he may hurt me.

"We belong together" i stated once again. He nodded slowly looking into my eyes with fearfull lust. Swiftly but ever so gently I felt his cold hard on slide in between my warm wet legs. He looked at me makeing sure i was ok and slowley slid himself in me. I gasped as his coldness penitrated me. He stopped staying inside of me though looking at me with weary eyes. I smiled at him showing it was leaned his head into the crook of my neck his breatheing became heavy as he slid himself in and out of me "oh edward fuck me harder!" i screamed. he did as asked. "oh bella!" edward wisperd into my neck pushing himself deeper inside of me. I flinched biteing my lip to keep from gasping again. A movement that was not missed by edward. But he did not stop he grasped my arms with very little pressure "harder!" i moaned. His hands gripped me harder as he fucked me harder.

Edwards face moved up to mine, his tongue carressing my lips and the inside of my mouth. I closed my eyes tightly grabbing and scratching at his granite back.

Edward rolled over pulling me on top of him. Our bodies never disconecting. We were one i sat up on him his full 9 1/2 inches going deep inside of me. I sobbed an leaned down to kiss him. "Its ok love" edward wisperd. Takeing my hips firmly in his hands and bounceing me up an down. I sighed happily. "I know, i love you." "I love you more then life in itself" edward replied. I smiled, i felt cramping in my lower stomach but i dint care. Edwards hands let me go as i sat up.

Slowly reaching his hand between my legs, twisting his fingers gently around my clit. "Oh, edward!" i screamed. Slamming myseld down on him, his fingers slipping inside of me, i could feel the stretching of my pussy. Both of edwards hands reached up gently sqeezing my breasts. His mouth comeing open in a small O. "If only my heart could beat, it would be as fast as a humming birds wings" he wisperd. " Dont worry my heart beats fast enough for the both of us" i sighed tangling my fingers into his bronze hair, kissing him swiftly him pulling my face closer.

**The sun, hot on the bare skin of my back. woke me in the morning. Late morning mabe afternoon. I wasnt sure.**

**Everything besides time was clear though; I knew exactly where i was - the bright room with the big white bed, brillient sunlight streaming through the open doors. The clouds of netting would soften the shine.**


End file.
